To provide comfort for women during activities including dance, aerobics, jogging or the like, breast supports are desirable. For this purpose, bras and particularly sports bras have been devised to support the breasts to restrain movement thereof. Use of sport bras can be precluded by the styling or nature of the fabric of the outerwear which may expose the bra causing an unsightly appearance. Further, the sports bras typically are designed for a particular cup sizes and are not infinitely adjustable and, therefore, may not provide the desired support and optimum comfort for all women.